Suction or vacuum apparatus of the type that utilizes a generally cylindrically-shaped rotary brush or beater includes a mounting for same within a nozzle portion of the housing which extends longitudinally thereof and presents an elongated inlet therewithin lowermost through which the brush or beater partly projects for making appropriate contact with the floor surface or carpet so that brushing or beating action can be applied and any dirt or debris drawn into the housing inlet by the air stream created by the suction fan and conveyed through the take-up passageway to the suction fan and into the collection chamber.
The brush or beater is driven about its longitudinal axis by a suitably tensioned endless belt offset or twisted to form a first loop which frictionally engages the brush or beater generally centrally of the longitudinal extent thereof and a second loop which engages a suitably tapered unsupported end portion of the fan motor shaft which extends into the take up passageway.
Such apparatus is usually provided with a normally closed access opening in the casing forwardly of and in alignment with the unsupported end of the fan motor shaft so that the endless belt when it fails can be replaced or if it is disengaged can be re-engaged.
It is through such access opening that a hose coupling of the prior art is adapted to be connected to the intake of the suction fan which requires that the tensioned belt be removed or displaced as revealed by the following patents.
Dayton U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,115 discloses a hose coupling arrangement wherein the endless tensioned belt is completely removed from the fan motor shaft extension by means of a belt disengaging apparatus and is transferred to a sleeve which is axially aligned with the fan motor shaft and projects inwardly from a cover plate closing the access opening in the forward wall of the take-up passageway. The cover plate, associated sleeve and belt can then be swung forwardly and disposed below the access opening thereby allowing presentation of the hose coupling to the intake of the suction fan.
Alternatively, as in the case of Thornwald U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,766 a coupling arrangement is provided wherein the tensioned belt is displaced or distended out of normal alignment with the motor shaft pulley and transferred onto a fixed belt supporting abutment while simultaneously registering the coupling with the intake of the suction fan.
Another proposal is outlined in Stent Canadian Pat. No. 455,305. According to the latter patent, a tubular coupling assembly includes an inner tubular portion rotatably mounted within an outer tubular portion. The outer tubular portion is inserted through the opening in the forward wall of the take-up passageway and registers with the intake orifice of the blower or fan. The inner tubular portion is provided with a projection which enters between the opposed reaches of the drive belt which upon rotation displaces the belt upwardly and disengages same from the fan motor shaft extension.
The step of removing the closure and disengaging the belt from the motor shaft when the hose coupling is to be attached involves the provision of somewhat complex structures, which structures are subject to wear and consequent repair as well as further extension of the already tensioned belt leading to deterioration as well as considerable inconvenience in executing the changeover.